we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Andrew
Andrew, best known by his underworld alias, Bad Andrew, is Rat Bastard's older teen brother. Biography Bad Andrew and Rat lived in Van Nuys, California, for some time. At some point, their parents moved away for unknown reasons and they were forced to fend for themselves while living at their Rat Den in a bad region of town that would come to be known as The Pit, which was ruled by enforcers of the child underworld known as the Dirtys. Bad would try and join the Dirtys at one point, but was refused entry if his weaker younger brother came with him; Bad declined their invitation to stay with Rat. One summer, Bad realized that Rat had stolen the last of their father’s checks that he had been sending them while working and living on a deep oil rig. Rat, who had become dissatisfied with his brother’s ability to provide for them, had stolen the check with the intent of giving it to the Dirtys as “fealty” into their domain for the purposes of the protection, shelter, and food they could provide. Bad, who disapproved of the Dirtys, angrily took it back after smashing Rat’s guitar hero. Later, Bad and Rat sat down in their den to eat Doritos and milk, while Bad droned on about Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Their doorbell rang and Bad excitedly answered it, believing it to be the delivery of his Hulk hands that he’d been awaiting to finish his full beloved Hulk armor set. However, he was surprised to see it was actually a Dirty coming to collect the check. Bad told the Dirty that Rat wasn’t right in the head for telling him he’d give it to them, and instead tore up the check right in front of Rat and the Dirty before slamming the door on him. Rat confronted his brother about how’d they’d continue to eat now, but Bad beat him down easily, claiming he had a plan. Rat, however, dismissed this and ran away, returning to the middle school stoop that evening to sulk. Bad found him and sat down to apologize, trying to explain to Rat that the Dirtys—and its mythical king, Gorba—weren’t his family and could never provide for him. Bad earned Rat’s trust back after saying they’ll meet his friend, G-Rex, the next day to see if they can borrow money. When the boys returned home, they found the box for the Hulk hands, and opened it only to find a message from the Dirtys that said payment had begun, presumably in the form of the Hulk hands that never made it to Bad. However, Bad and Rat were illiterate, and didn’t know what this meant. The next day, Bad and Rat trekked to a nicer neighborhood to meet their contact, G-Rex. Bad and Rat learned that G-Rex used to work for the Dirtys as their manufacturer of his signature energy drink, G-Rex Juice—which they had come to use as a vital source of power—but was forced to flee after Gorba threatened to mancheck him when he accidentally forgot one of the ingredients. Now in hiding, G-Rex couldn’t offer them any money due to the financial fallout from his former business venture, but gave them the last two servings of his drink for their troubles, which Bad accepted. Later, back at their den, Bad chastised Rat for not drinking up because he found it disgusting. Rat countered that they still didn’t have any food to eat and it was all Bad’s fault, though Bad retorts that he wasn’t the one who tried to make a deal with the Dirtys. That night, Bad joined G-Rex for a smoke session, in awe of G-Rex’s coolness. However, both boys were ambushed by Gorba and the Dirtys, and despite ready to thrown down fists, there was little Bad could do while they captured G-Rex. The next morning, Bad arrived back at the den and beat up Rat, believing him to be the only one who could’ve ratted out his friend due to knowing his location. Rat only got him to stop by asking why he’d ever rip up their last check, and then left for good. Though Bad followed him out and warned him that he’d die if he left, Rat never looked back. While digging through the detritus left over from the fight, Bad found a picture of She-Hulk, but got distracted by a sound outside. He encountered a large, older boy pissing in a bucket, and challenged him to the fight but was easily defeated, being mistaken for a Dirty. Bad revealed his identity as “Gorba’s worst nightmare,” but Throater, as he called himself, claimed to be the same exact thing. Bad eventually let him inside, where he incredulously listened on as Throater spoke of how Gorba needed to be taken down. Bad, however, was convinced of his sincerity when Throater showed him detailed maps and schematics of the Dirtys’ operations and claimed to be their former king. Throater revealed that Gorba had kicked him off the throne and he subsequently lost a loved one to the Dirtys, emphasizing the importance of stopping Gorba’s operations before more innocent kids were hurt or taken. Bad remained unfazed, and unwilling, to help this stranger on what would be a suicide mission into the heart of the Dirtys’ Hive, so Throater resolved to armor up on his own, leaving by bus. Later that evening, while eating Doritos and milk alone with the picture of She-Hulk, Bad was ambushed the Dirtys and kidnapped from his home, waking up in a wide-open field by morning. Bad defiantly held his ground in the face of Gorba, awaiting an ass-beating, but was shocked to learn it’d be Rat, sporting his missing Hulk hands, that would be exacting vengeance on him. Though Bad pleaded with his brother not to do it, Rat, at Gorba’s insistence, proceeded to pummel his brother into submission, finishing him off with a mancheck that sent Bad to the ground and crying in pain. With a final warning not to mess with them, Gorba stole Bad’s Hulk mask and left him laying in the dirt. Battered and broken, Bad eventually made his way back home, where he was found by Throater, who had just returned from his weapons run. After asking about his current state, Bad revealed that it was Rat, not Gorba, who caused his injuries. Though Throater was initially upset Bad never told him that his own brother had joined the Dirtys, he quickly realized that his brother may not yet be a lost cause and could be their ticket into the Hive; Bad, however, tried to get Throater to see that it was his own fault Rat left in the first place, and he’d be unwilling to help them even if he could. Later, Bad listened to Kardashians over the radio in his depression while Throater resumed gearing up for his mission. G-Rex unexpectedly barged in and Bad was surprised to see he’d escaped his capture. G-Rex showed him a bag with his full Hulk armor and told him Rat sent his regards. Ennobled by his brother’s efforts, Bad armored up in his gear for the first time, ready to take the fight to the Dirtys. Throater and G-Rex, however, were terrified to try. After Bad gave Throater a rousing speech, he agreed, after which G-Rex agreed as well, offering a method to infiltrate the Hive: by way of G-Rex’s old juice cart, Bad and Throater arrived to the Dirty HQ, and the battle began. Throater covered Bad as he pushed his way through waves of Dirtys to rescue Rat, who was being held hostage by Gorba as punishment for stealing the Hulk armor back. Though Bad found himself pinned down as Throater distracted Gorba, he eventually freed himself to surprise Gorba with a Hulk punch, saving Rat from execution at the last second. Prepared to clobber Gorba as retribution for orchestrating his suffering, Bad could only watch on as Gorba broke down, apologizing for his actions and claiming he never meant any harm by any of it. Though Bad didn’t accept this form of capitulation, Throater had to stop him from punching Gorba, whom he revealed to be his own brother, and the family member he had “lost” to the Dirtys some time ago. Throater’s mission complete, he took Gorba and left Bad to be with Rat, the only survivors of the battle. Bad asked his brother what they should do now, and they decided to take their collective anger out on the Hulk mask. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 5.18.06 PM.png|Bad smashes Rat's guitar hero. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 5.23.37 PM.png|Bad sees a Dirty. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.34.59 PM.png|Bad listens to G-Rex. Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.41.49 PM.png|Bad learns Shaq is dead. Bad looking at Throater 5.png|Bad waits for Throater to respond. Bad cereal.png|Bad eats cereal alone. Bad fear.png|Bad comes to a dire realization. Gorba Bad face to face.png|Bad endures Gorba's evil. Bad "get outta my head!".png|"Get outta my head!" Bad down.png|Bad is brutally manchecked. Bad wrecked.png|Bad gets wrecked. Bad sad 4.png|Bad doesn't have time for Throater. Bad and G-Rex ready.png|Bad and G-Rex, ready to rumble. Throater Bad surprised.png|Bad and Throater watch G-Rex die. Bad scratches nuts.png|Payback. Bad Rat look on.png|Bad and Rat watch Throater and Gorba leave. List of appearances *''Rat Bastard'' Category:Characters